Illustrated Conversation
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: After years of fighting demons..Will it be one demon that slows Kagome down enough by talking her into giving her heart away. Het. KagomeSesshoumaru
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: This story is based on Inuyasha - the anime series. I don't own any right to it. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am just borrowing.   
  
Summary: After years of aquiring shards and fighting demons..Will it be one demon that slows Kagome down enough by talking her into giving her heart away.  
  
A Kagome-Sesshoumaru pairing  
  
Note: I have enjoyed the stories I read here, I wanted to try writing one myself and this story is more of an exercise for me so sorry if you don't like it..Life is too hard for me to be mad at anybody. I have only seen the US anime version and read other stories, so we are going with an OOC story, since I don't know them well enough. No Japanese words, since I don't plan on destroying a perfectly good language..I can do fine butchering with the one I was born with. Might be fixed a little because of my past and present tenses..So if you see them tell me. ^O*O^. If you want me to continue tell me that that as well.  
  
Rated: I am going with R since I don't know how much detail I going to write in this story.   
  
In Romance/Action genre since I think that where the story is going..Don't quote me though.  
  
Illustrated Conversation  
  
Part 1 - The Meeting  
  
In the middle of the night on the outskirts of neighboring Kadae's village. Kagome plan return to home in the morning started with much argument earlier in the day with Inuyasha and her and everybody by this time learned to stay away from them but she won after a few 'sits'. She was planning on leaving as early as possible. With everyone asleep, Kagome walked to the clearing that the group passed earlier to sleep in a barn which Miroku acquired using his skills of duties as a monk (i.e. manipulation: Saying they were inhabited by spirits/ ominous clouds, (we stop listening anymore) that needed to cause bad karma to the food supplies and with a small share of food and a night of rest for his group he would help this village.) Looking at the clearing, it was of the few times that Kagome could get away from the others; as much she love them she always felt the outsider.  
  
Being the friend to Sango, off and on again obsession of Miroku, mother to Shippou and in a true limbo to Inyasha feelings towards her which in the end was friends. She never felt complete in this time as she did in her own and slowly over the four years looking for the shards sometimes seems like a memory that now only duty dictated her life since she is the one who broke the jewel apart. In those four years her powers as the miko reincarnate becoming more powerful and less relying on the others.. Four years had made her a young confident powerful woman.  
  
She looked up and noticed the new moon which meant Inuyasha will be somewhere away from them so he told to stay close, she agreed with a need to leave but promised not to go too far away.   
  
The clearing with a clear lake that can seen to the bottom bend over the edge and wondered if was it like to be so peaceful as that lake as the years fighting, crying and just surviving she needed a little peace and the time to go home has been longer since it was getting close to the end.  
  
She looked at the shards around her neck and realize a good portion of the jewel was there. That finally meant closer to Naruku at last. She started to take off her clothes, the last time home she realize that time in the past was turning into winter and smartly brought a heavy sweater and jeans with a pair of new sneakers that her mother bought for her.   
  
Deciding that no one would bother her, licking her finger with her tongue and raising in the air and figured that the area was warm enough until morning she started to unzip her jeans to a swim into the lake when something told her to stop and realize it was not a thing but a someone that made her do so..  
  
Turning slowly around she answered." Sesshoumaru, do you need to talk to me?", pulling back up the zipper she promptly sat down and waited for his response.  
  
It was something that no one knew and in the years that these visits happen Kagome became more relaxed around him and their conversations became more personal and intimate. For Sesshoumaru, he realize that in those same years as he gradually stop fighting his brother for the Tetsusaiga, he became aware of her abilities and compassion towards everyone and now that included him as well.  
  
---Flashback  
  
Evening, Three years ago, Kagome on one of the rare moments to be alone and went to the hot spring while the others stayed in the village she told them she would return in three days and they said goodbye walking to hot springs before leaving since she didn't want to return home smelling this bad.. 'I won't spend much time and then I'll leave.'   
  
She wondered how her friends never want to clean themselves. The last time she went home and read on Warring States and realize at this time cleanliness was not was one the important things that occur..' Oh. Well, I know that while I traveling with them; I will get them to realize that being and smelling clean is a good thing', she quietly giggling to herself. She continued walk to the spring when she heard a strange noise, 'I know. I know,' picking up her bows and arrows 'Why do I even think of doing these things ' she gradually moved to the noise and looked at clearly what she saw holding onto the tree with his back away from her and looked at clearly what she saw."Sesshoumaru..Is that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
"Of course. You are my brother's wench."  
  
"I going to ignore that for now.. I maybe not a demon but I smell blood. Could you please turn around?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
Slowly the profile of Sesshoumaru's face turn towards her and Kagome saw a caged tiger at the zoo once and the feeling she was getting off of Sesshoumaru was worse, but she took another tactic.   
  
"Well I guess I will pin you to that tree you are leaning on and you know how us mikos are when putting your family to a tree.. I could image Inu.." the moment she knew Sesshoumaru was confused but knew he would turn upon hearing his brothers name and that is when she saw the damage.  
  
"Oh my.." at that point all Kagome saw was the blood that ran across his chest. It looked deep enough and Kagome slowly went to him and took his hands and then Sesshoumaru looked at her almost shocked expression before returning to normal with his honey colored eyes. She looked at those eyes and saw the pain he was hiding behind them and the next second they were closed.  
  
"Shit, you losing consciousness. Please wake up until we get to the springs can you do that for me Sesshoumaru." He half opened his eyes and nodded his head.   
  
Kagome inch closer to the water even with his help he weigh a ton and step by step she reached the spring and put him down. She reached into her bag that carried all her supplies and went to the bottom for the first aid kit and a couple towels, went to the water, drench them in the water and proceeded to remove armor and the ripped silk white fabric. She saw the gash and knew from the wounds that if she was good enough she could help him..  
  
She took the towels and proceeded to clean the wound being careful of not harming him. When done she realize his breathing return to normal and now was resting. Kagome decided to try something Kaede taught her a new skill in the art of healing. She concentrated above the wound and her hands started to glow purple and lay her hands on him.  
  
Minutes passed by and the wound intermittently receded into a long scar. Kagome removed her hands and looked at the wound. "I figured as a demon he would heal but this is pretty good, even the scar is fading." Lethargically, she curved her finger into his skin and moved over to the rest of his chest and wondered what the rest felt like, 'Stop that..' she realize that actions she was doing and lifted up her hand. A hand held onto hers.  
  
"Don't Stop."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on Inuyasha - the anime series. I don't own any right to it. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am just borrowing. She doesn't need my comic books she can make up her own...  
  
Summary: After years of aquiring shards and fighting demons..Will it be one demon that slows Kagome down enough by talking her into giving her heart away.  
  
A Kagome-Sesshoumaru pairing  
  
Special thanks for the two reviews..I didn't expect any. I just wanted the story out there..You know who you are so finish your story so I can read it :D  
  
Note: I've posted part 2 because I have a heavy outline of 3 so when I am close to finishing the next chapter I will post the one that just need to polish off so you don't wait long..I have rated down the story from R to PG-13 because I almost finished the outline and know the direction I am going. Still Catergory Romance Action but I will add Angst because I had to look it up...Hey ..I don't use the word often okay. ()^.^()   
  
' ' - is thoughts-- / " " - is speech--  
  
Last time  
  
----  
  
Minutes passed by and the wound intermittently receded into a long scar. Kagome removed her hands and looked at the wound. "I figured as a demon he would heal but this is pretty good, even the scar is fading." Lethargically, she curved her finger into his skin and moved over to the rest of his chest and wondered what the rest felt like, 'Stop that..' she realize that actions she was doing and lifted up her hand. A hand held onto hers.  
  
"Don't Stop."  
  
------  
  
Illustrated Conversation  
  
Part 2 - The Agreement  
  
"Don't Stop"  
  
"Huh." was the only response she could come up with.  
  
"Put your hand back as it seems to help healing."  
  
"Alright." Kagome went on with her ministrations. Kagome finished and asked again.  
  
"Are you better..Can you sit up?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had to think about it before replying."I believe so." He lifted his body to a sitting position and prevented himself from grimacing, the last thing he wanted to do was show any emotions in from of this woman. He finally in a position to see her face want to ask her a question but he knew didn't want to admit to it.. Finally, he realize his limitations and his body needed something done. He simply asked, "Kagome..Is that your name?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Can you place your hands on my back."  
  
"Does it hurt there?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
Kagome concentrated on the area of his back and her hands began to glow again. Kagome minded started to wander.. 'Damn..this is working so fast..he..he feels nice..Shut up Kagome.. concentrate. She began to chant. Sesshoumaru turned around saw her once brown eyes turning dark blue then as she was finishing, the glow faded and so did her eyes.. 'Amazing' was all he can say.  
  
"Is it better now?..I hope I did that right."  
  
"Yes." he knew now he could break every bone in her body and nobody could stop him but he knew there was now a debt he owed and he hating debts he owe. "Why did you help me?  
  
"In all the times that tried..Yes tried.. to kill Inuyasha and us you never seem to. Even thought Inuyasha never understands I think that you don't want him dead as so he believes..  
  
"Wait wench.."  
  
"Despite whatever history is between both of you.. I don't think you really want your brother to die."  
  
"You presume too much.." Sesshoumaru clawed hand beginning a climb towards her neck.  
  
Deciding on change of tactic Kagome continues. "Wait," holding her hands up in front of him, "I could also say that I wish Inuyasha had some of your characteristics."  
  
He stop in the middle waiting for her to finish her sentence.  
  
"I will look at him sometimes and wondered why doesn't he calm down at times and think out a problem instead rushing..You do that very well"  
  
"He didn't have the same training as I."  
  
She thought. 'Hmm..Did he realize that he defended his brother..best not say anything'  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
'Damn..thnk Kagome.. think'  
  
"I'm thinking how Inuyasha would have been if you taught him" 'Well it is half true..'  
  
"He would be better at learning to controlling his temper, " Sess decided that this conversation was going somewhere he didn't want to go.."He is what he is"  
  
Sesshoumaru realize she was right. 'I could have taken that sword anytime I wished. I also know that my stupid brother needs that sword to stay sane.' And as if finishing his thought. Kagome replied "You wouldn't want you little brother to die that way."  
  
"Watch what you say woman.."   
  
"Besides, fighting him is really the only way you can check on him."  
  
"You won't tell him." Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he said that but somewhere he knew he couldn't deny that fact to her.  
  
"No." Kagome smiled realize what she given.. a small piece of how his mind worked.  
  
He still needed to ask though.."Will you be able to keep your mouth shut about this or should I kill now?"  
  
Kagome raised her face and tried not to smile and answered, "Yes. I will. You know if you need to discuss things and if there are times you want to come to someone without the threat of death betweeen us than I am more than likely.."   
  
Sesshoumaru thought about her offer and replied, "There are times we can talk to each other about things that we can't use against each other, like now.." she listened to the implications of what he was saying and understood that he was agreeing. "..I seen how you are with Inuyasha and his trust in you and if nothing else that my half brother can do is attract people who seems willing to die for him..."  
  
Kagome thinking, 'He complemented him again.. I guess he letting me in.. Don't screw this up.'  
  
"As long as you can fight Inuyasha without taking his sword.. I know.. I know..," raised her hand before he protested,  
  
"Listen you know he needs that sword to fight Naruku.. You know that.."   
  
He thought about it and nodded to her request.  
  
"I will keep our conversations a secret then. How do we meet.?"  
  
"I can always find you. Agreed"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
End Flashback---  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. The Agreement

Disclaimer: This story is based on Inuyasha - the anime series. I don't own any right to it. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am just borrowing. She doesn't need my comic books she can make up her own...  
  
Summary: After years of aquiring shards and fighting demons..Will it be one demon that slows Kagome down enough by talking her into giving her heart away.  
  
A Kagome-Sesshoumaru pairing  
  
Special thanks for the two reviews..I didn't expect any. I just wanted the story out there..You know who you are so finish your story so I can read it :D  
  
Note: I've posted part 2 because I have a heavy outline of 3 so when I am close to finishing the next chapter I will post the one that just need to polish off so you don't wait long..I have rated down the story from R to PG-13 because I almost finished the outline of the whole story and know the direction I am going. ()^.^()   
  
' ' - is thoughts-- / " " - is speech--  
  
Last time  
  
----  
  
Minutes passed by and the wound intermittently receded into a long scar. Kagome removed her hands and looked at the wound. "I figured as a demon he would heal but this is pretty good, even the scar is fading." Lethargically, she curved her finger into his skin and moved over to the rest of his chest and wondered what the rest felt like, 'Stop that..' she realize that actions she was doing and lifted up her hand. A hand held onto hers.  
  
"Don't Stop."  
  
------  
  
Illustrated Conversation  
  
Part 2 - The Agreement  
  
"Don't Stop"  
  
"Huh." was the only response she could come up with.  
  
"Put your hand back as it seems to help healing."  
  
"Alright." Kagome went on with her ministrations. Kagome finished and asked again.  
  
"Are you better..Can you sit up?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had to think about it before replying."I believe so." He lifted his body to a sitting position and prevented himself from grimacing, the last thing he wanted to do was show any emotions in from of this woman. He finally in a position to see her face want to ask her a question but he knew didn't want to admit to it.. Finally, he realize his limitations and his body needed something done. He simply asked, "Kagome..Is that your name?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Can you place your hands on my back."  
  
"Does it hurt there?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
Kagome concentrated on the area of his back and her hands began to glow again. Kagome minded started to wander.. 'Damn..this is working so fast..he..he feels nice..Shut up Kagome.. concentrate. She began to chant. Sesshoumaru turned around saw her once brown eyes turning dark blue then as she was finishing, the glow faded and so did her eyes.. 'Amazing' was all he can say.  
  
"Is it better now?..I hope I did that right."  
  
"Yes." he knew now he could break every bone in her body and nobody could stop him but he knew there was now a debt he owed and he hating debts he owe. "Why did you help me?  
  
"In all the times that tried..Yes tried.. to kill Inuyasha and us you never seem to. Even thought Inuyasha never understands I think that you don't want him dead as so he believes..  
  
"Wait wench.."  
  
"Despite whatever history is between both of you.. I don't think you really want your brother to die."  
  
"You presume too much.." Sesshoumaru clawed hand beginning a climb towards her neck.  
  
Deciding on change of tactic Kagome continues. "Wait," holding her hands up in front of him, "I could also say that I wish Inuyasha had some of your characteristics."  
  
He stop in the middle waiting for her to finish her sentence.  
  
"I will look at him sometimes and wondered why doesn't he calm down at times and think out a problem instead rushing..You do that very well"  
  
"He didn't have the same training as I."  
  
She thought. 'Hmm..Did he realize that he defended his brother..best not say anything'  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
'Damn..thnk Kagome.. think'  
  
"I'm thinking how Inuyasha would have been if you taught him" 'Well it is half true..'  
  
"He would be better at learning to controlling his temper, " Sess decided that this conversation was going somewhere he didn't want to go.."He is what he is"  
  
Sesshoumaru realize she was right. 'I could have taken that sword anytime I wished. I also know that my stupid brother needs that sword to stay sane.' And as if finishing his thought. Kagome replied "You wouldn't want you little brother to die that way."  
  
"Watch what you say woman.."   
  
"Besides, fighting him is really the only way you can check on him."  
  
"You won't tell him." Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he said that but somewhere he knew he couldn't deny that fact to her.  
  
"No." Kagome smiled realize what she given.. a small piece of how his mind worked.  
  
He still needed to ask though.."Will you be able to keep your mouth shut about this or should I kill now?"  
  
Kagome raised her face and tried not to smile and answered, "Yes. I will. You know if you need to discuss things and if there are times you want to come to someone without the threat of death betweeen us than I am more than likely.."   
  
Sesshoumaru thought about her offer and replied, "There are times we can talk to each other about things that we can't use against each other, like now.." she listened to the implications of what he was saying and understood that he was agreeing. "..I seen how you are with Inuyasha and his trust in you and if nothing else that my half brother can do is attract people who seems willing to die for him..."  
  
Kagome thinking, 'He complemented him again.. I guess he letting me in.. Don't screw this up.'  
  
"As long as you can fight Inuyasha without taking his sword.. I know.. I know..," raised her hand before he protested,  
  
"Listen you know he needs that sword to fight Naruku.. You know that.."   
  
He thought about it and nodded to her request.  
  
"I will keep our conversations a secret then. How do we meet.?"  
  
"I can always find you. Agreed"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
End Flashback---  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. A Gift Received

Disclaimer: I don't own any right to Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am just borrowing. Besides what will she do with lint balls and a stick of gum..Oh yeah half of my Bratz dolls from McDonalds..Believe me I am a girl with the strangest interests..  
  
Note: Hey thanks to five reviewers..Sorry about the long update but I couldn't upload this chapter before..so here it is.  
  
The Flashbacks are points during when they got to know each other better and present conversations is bringing the story along. Hope not to confuse. I am trying for a slow romance, so I traveling this by the way of friendship first. I wrote 3 so quickly but I had a harder time when two or person are involved which is what part 4 is, but I wanted half of 4 done before I put this one out. Sucking with grammar.. Sorry about that.. I do try. I tried calling this story PWP but it has a plot of sorts so I am going with fluff except it really doesn't any fillers..Oh well I think of something.:O*O:  
  
I think I done really well with the dialogue. Since that is what I trying to improve on..  
  
' ' - is thoughts-- / " " - is speech--   
  
Just a thought: Does Sesshoumaru wear anything else beside white? I avoided trying what he was wearing because my Japanese fashion of the 15th century is lacking. Tell me since I haven't seen a lot of the episodes..  
  
Last time  
  
----  
  
"I will keep our conversations a secret then. How do we meet.?"  
  
"I can always find you. Agreed"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
End Flashback---  
  
------  
  
Illustrated Conversation  
  
Part 3 - A Gift Received  
  
By the lake, Kagome gets a little comfortable on the ground thinks, 'I guess the swim will wait.' smiles, folds her hands around her legs and looks up at Sesshoumaru asking again, "What do you need to talk about?"   
  
Sesshoumaru smiles back at her,"Absolutely nothing this time, I am traveling to the South for duties I left too late to attend to and must deal with now, but I wanted", 'hoping and wishing that you were here.' "to see you."  
  
"Oh really, you're lucky, I was leaving for home." smiling and eyes wider, "What do I owe this pleasure of seeing you then."  
  
"I am glad I came at the right time. I would like then," his eyes leaves her face and rest to her arm. "What happened?"  
  
He immediately sits besides her near the water and starts to inspect her arm.  
  
"Oh it is nothing, I went a little too close to a demon and got this for my trouble" 'It is a little hot or just me', "Believe me, Kadae has already put her salve on it and it is feeling better. I should have been more," 'it must be hot because I am babbling..he probably thinks I am an idiot. I think I am idiot. Stop your babbling in your thoughts.. stop right now.' "careful. "  
  
All the while Kagome is lost on her thoughts, Sesshoumaru looks as her face is contorting to every smirk, frown to anger before calm then opening her mouth to say "careful"  
  
"What are you smiling about? Wait a minute are you laughing at me! Well the nerve."  
  
"Are you done." reducing the laugher to a confined smile.  
  
She never notice a light blush forming on her face but touching it she at least did find out where all the warmth been going to.  
  
He continued on, "I came to give you this."   
  
Sesshoumaru removes from his obi a small black pouch and hands it over to her . Kagome looks at him in confusion but opens the pouch, looks inside to see a folded white silk paper and inside of that a small hair pin made from silver. She looks closer and holding it up to find the moonlight. The hairpin with its three silver branches with gold leaves moving with the shake of her hand.  
  
"It's so beautiful, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He takes the pin and uses his hand to pass over her hair and adjusts it to her head. "You are beautiful. I just enhancing the picture."  
  
Touching the pin "Oh, Sesshou."   
  
"When did I get such a name." smiling back at her.   
  
"Just now..You don't like it"  
  
"Only from you, I don't mind."  
  
"Good." relaxing her hand from the pin. "Why?"  
  
"You gave me a gift and I was looking for an appropriate gift," 'Should I tell it belong to my mother.. hmm.. maybe another time' " in return of equal value."  
  
"Thank you..It is beautiful. I did tell you that you gave me my gift didn't I."  
  
---Flashback  
  
At the start the last Christmas, Kagome went back to the past with gifts and party supplies for the gang and all of them loved it and celebrate the holiday. A few hours later with everyone properly sleeping from her grandfather's sake; At midnight, Kagome was slipping out of the hut and nearing the less used small pond that was close to Kadae's village.  
  
Instead of normal attire she wisely choose her thick black coat, scarf, gloves and heavy denim jeans since it was the dead of winter in Sengoku-Jidai and she was really cold however she continued to walk to the pond while the rest slept. Once there she is barely whispering. "Sesshoumaru.. Sesshoumaru."  
  
She looked at her watch stayed for another five minutes and when she saw a flash of white pass her and her thought 'Damn. I hope it isn't Inuyasha'  
  
Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst coming up with the excuse she planned to use of why she was there until the voice from behind told her otherwise "Kagome."  
  
Kagome relieved turned around to see him. "I thought I got the timing wrong."  
  
"No. I was delayed. You needed to speak to me ."  
  
"Well, sort of. If I am keeping you busy." squinting closer to see really what she's looking at. "Sesshoumaru. Is that your blood?" shock and distress plain on her face."  
  
Looking at his armor "No, I was patrolling and I thought I've rid most of it out." looking back to her face he removes the armor and goes to the pond and begins to wash the blood off. "You don't need to worry. I am well but thank you for your concern." realizing she not saying anything, he prompts her, "Continue, I am fine. What did you wish of me?"  
  
Gaining some semblance of voice she continued, "I wanted to tell you that at home, we are celebrating Christmas remember I told of you of the holidays and festivals we have."  
  
"And it is Christmas now."  
  
"Yes. Well, I've brought gifts for my friends here and they seem to like it and since I consider you one as well I brought presents for you, Rin and even Jaken as well." She laughed at the last person she said and figure he'll just burn it." she hands him the bag of presents. 'I had to hide these from Inuyasha and the others. Don't want them to ask who are those for?', pulling out one of the gifts, "This one is yours."  
  
"Thank You, but this is not necessary but I will give Rin and Jaken their gifts." Sesshoumaru giving her back the present meant for him.  
  
Kagome huffed and shoved it back."I didn't spend three months looking for your gift so you can give it back besides it bad behavior to give back besides I want you to open it now."  
  
His present wrapped in gold and white swirling paper with gold ribbon, he figured to open it carefully using his claw finger releasing the ribbon slowly and watching Kagome looking like she's going to burst."You can go faster."  
  
"The package is lovely and I don't want to destroy it." hiding the definite grin behind his mouth.  
  
Fine, but hurry"  
  
"You know, You look like Rin when she needs my approval on her flowers." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"From what you said I should be honored. You're not done yet"  
  
He finally unwraps the present and opens the box and inside is a porcelain figurine of a tall man in white painting at his easel, standing on a hill of flowers with a little girl at his side.  
  
"It was the closest I could find but I thought of you when I saw it." Kagome could no longer hide the deep blush that was creeping on her face. "Do you like it?"   
  
"It..it is very beautiful. Thank You." Sesshoumaru's stoic face falters and became an all out smile.   
  
"Your welcome and thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your smile" Kagome's heart was racing as she knew in her mind how nice looking Sesshoumaru can be if he smiled more and she needed that more than anything right now."Your smile is lovely" Kagome knew her face in the brisk cold wasn't preventing any blush from achieving maximum color, in fact the cold was helping it. "Can you do something for me?"  
  
"If I can." The smile still on his face.  
  
"For your gift, can you smile for me when we're together." laughing at that he was trying to regain his stone face again."I know your reputation will go down hill if anybody else found out." Finally she couldn't take the blush she knew was all over and raised her hands to slowly cover her cheeks while stifling to her laugh to giggles.  
  
"Did you know," taking full advantage of the gift giving idea and took his hand and pulled her hands down, "your gift I would like from you is when your face is that beautiful and in such a shade of scarlet that I should have the privilege of seeing it'd." kissing her hand and kagome face went from a calm pink to a deep red, 'I do like this effect I have on her' "I might even smile more" then he releases her hand.  
  
"I see. Another agreement between us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Forcing herself to become calm again."I will agree to that." Smiling even more then without warning she hug him. He smiled and thought 'I could get used to this.' and hugged her back.  
  
---End Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru continues like nothing happened, "Please be more careful, I can't have the mother of my child easily killed."  
  
"Of course, what will that do to your reputation."smiling and replied," I'm still figuring how to make that work as well."  
  
"When you do..tell me"  
  
"I am close though." 'I hope before Naruku is dead.'  
  
"I am walking you to the well and continue south."  
  
"It is no bother, the well is not far from here."   
  
"I insist."  
  
"All right. You didn't tell me why you're going south."  
  
" I will tell you when I get back."  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Twenty minutes later at the well, "Good Night, have a safe trip home" He kisses her on her cheek.  
  
Kagome touches her face in shock but recovers to smiles and says "Good Night, Sesshoumaru. Be careful."  
  
Kagome jumps into the well. "I am always." and he leaves.  
  
In the exchange they fail to noticed a white haired hanyou looking on in stunned silence.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Exchange of Children and Other Items

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing Inuyasha. Less see I have a nice fantasy/mystery/science-fi book collection. A scanner and printer that doesn't want to work with my computer and A Mr.Boston Bartender Guide 1994 ed.  
  
Note: I tend to be long winded with writing dialouge and trying to curb that with grouping the sections for easier reading and since this is my attempt with Kagome interacting/talking with the group casually really for the last time. hint hint. so I might break part 4 into two maybe three parts since I need her to talk to all of them.. Apparently people had questions and they will be answers here somewhere in part 4. I think. ^_^  
  
Writing parts 4 and 5 is harder for me to write but I will do my best and I know how this ends it just the filling that hard *_*`` Tell me if you like it.. I believe I fixed 1 and 3 for continuation flaws.. At the end of 3, I know she just left but they'll figure out she went home, besides Inuyasha did see her..  
  
Just wondering... I been reading a few stories for the setup scenario of Inuyasha does something stupid to upset Kagome and she runs through the woods. Mind you, I like these but can you at least make her look down once in a while..It sounds to me like the woman in the horror films that doing good running from the creature and falls over on her on feet.. I mean c'mon it is a forest for christ sake, can she look where she going once in a while.   
  
Oh yeah, One day I going to find those damn sukura or cherry blossoms. maybe go the botanical gardens and ask them if they have any and find out if they smell so damn good because Sesshoumaru seems to fall for that particular Kagome smell. I am think the new Dial Soap can smell better. I mean have you smell them; they're great.  
  
' ' - is thoughts-- / " " - is speech--   
  
Last Time  
  
---  
  
Five minutes later at the well, "Good Night, have a safe trip home" He kisses her on her cheek.  
  
Kagome touches her face in shock but recovers to smiles and says "Good Night, Sesshoumaru. Be careful."  
  
Kagome jumps into the well. "I am always." and he leaves.  
  
In the exchange they fail to noticed a white haired hanyou looking on in stunned silence.  
  
---  
  
Illustrated Conversation  
  
Part {1/4} 4 - Exchange of Children and Other Items - or All Talk and No Action (Shippou and Sango)  
  
It is Spring   
  
Cool breezes pass through the majestic trees, flowers coming out from its long winter sleep. Yes.. Inuyasha Forest is in one if its rare lulls of silences where its so quiet you can hear a pin drop..  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT"  
  
"HELP...HELP...."  
  
"NO ONE IS GOING TO HELP YOU"  
  
"I WAS HUNGRY"  
  
"NO NEED TO EAT MY RAMEN!!!"  
  
'Well that lasted all of four seconds'. Kagome wearing a blue knee-length dress with a light pink sweater and blue and white sneakers looking up from the bottom of the well into the clean sky with her supplies in her yellow backpack on her back, shaking her head in her hands and giggling to herself and wonders how long that must of been going on. Finally she throws over her bag out the well and pulls on the vines and climbs out.  
  
The winds shift and before her body can finish her self removal from the well a small brown hair ball running at full speed, jumps and she catches willingly.  
  
"Kagome, Help.. Inuyasha is trying to eat me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I not doing that you runt"  
  
Safely in her arms Shippou recounts what happened. "Kagome.. Kagome.. he was sleeping and the noodles were done so I figured he didn't want his share."  
  
"Stupid pup"  
  
"It is all right Inuyasha, I should have more in my pack"  
  
"Good, I like to have it now."  
  
"Hold on, I just got here." Inuyasha starts grabbing the yellow pack and Kagome holds on to it then they have a struggle of it. She looks and him and says. "If you want it then you can have it." and lets go and says "Sit." smiling the whole time watching him fall back then fall forward into the ground..she smirks and thinks to herself 'I must remember that one' then calmly say "When you get up can you bring the bag along to the hut hmm.. Inuyasha."  
  
He grumbles about her being a stupid wench. She turns around, calms down and ask him what he said. Again stupid him says to her face. "Bitch, I can't believe.." and as a light gets turned on his head his glowing golden eyes widens a little and prepares for the worst. Kagome begins to rock back and forth on the heels of her sneakers and starts singing. Inuyasha and Shippou look at each other then at look at her like she gone crazy since they never saw this tactic but they both knew this wasn't good for him. She started slowly but when she was done with the song that had enough 'sits' to fill the hut sized hole for Inuyasha was lying in the middle of. Kagome walked away and thought to herself 'We are getting too old for this.' "Shippou come along, I am sure he is fine."  
  
Shippou follows her. Kagome continues to walk along the dirt path to the village and meets with Miroku and she tells him the situation and ask him to carry her stuff into the hut and not let Inuyasha touch the bag until she comes back. Miroku looks over her shoulder and sighs, "Will he ever learn." agrees with Kagome request and walk towards the idiot.  
  
She continues as Shippou following,"Where are we going Kagome?"  
  
"Oh just over there by the meadow. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Did I do something bad?" trying his best to look cute.  
  
"Hmm. Did you do something bad?"   
  
They reach a good way from Inuyasha's hearing range and she sits down with Shippou by her side and she explains what he did was wrong.  
  
"But Kagome he was asleep"  
  
"When does Inuyasha sleep?"  
  
Shippou had to think about that and reply."Not often"  
  
"You know when he sleeps because he is comfortable enough to do so when he truly needs it."  
  
"Hmm. maybe"  
  
"He also thought that if he rest just a little he could eat afterwards and you know how much he loves ramen, Right?"  
  
Shippou saw where this was going and mumbled. "..yes"   
  
"Did you think it was nice taking something that wasn't yours and you knew that I would bring more."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Well, tell him that to him when he calms down."  
  
Shippou was getting up to leave when Kagome's hand brought him to her lap.  
  
"Um. Kagome"   
  
"Shippou, you know I would do anything to protect you right."   
  
"Of, course." glaring at her like she didn't know that.  
  
"I will also make assurances that you are fine while I'm away. Right?"  
  
He started to looked worried,"Are you leaving already?" he voice just a little wobbly.  
  
Kagome rubbed his hair and say, "Oh no..Not now, but you know that most of the jewels have been taken. It has been a long time since we were able to find any. The last was Kouga's three when he knew it was for the best for us to have it and we also have a good amount of the jewel.. Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes. Kagome."   
  
"Well there is a time soon where we will face Naruku. I can feel it."   
  
"But we'll be fine." puffing up his chest.  
  
Laughing, Kagome thought 'He has grown so much' reply, "I have no doubt about it. I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What?" he looks back and sat down and stares at her.   
  
"If there's comes a point where all of us can't protect you." Shippou grabs her and says, "You'll be fine."  
  
"Honey. If there a point where I can't protect you nor the others I want you to do something for me." Kagome holds Shippou out to look at her face and in seriousness. "I want you to go to Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a chance that if we win and I get the jewel back then I might have no choice but to return my home permanently. Do you understand?"  
  
Shippou unusually quiet "Uh huh." tears beginning. Kagome holds him close to her and says, "I want you to be protected even when I not here and the best way I know how and even though we all love you I think Sesshoumaru can provide the best training you'll need to survive."  
  
"How do you know he will accept me? He is scary you know and since he is Inuyasha's brother. You see how Inuyasha is towards me how do think his brother is. Can't I stay with Inuyasha? I don't want to go. I don't want you to go."   
  
Kagome smiles at him and understands his fears. "I have made a deal with him and part of that deal is that he doesn't hurt you." 'Intentionally'  
  
"Are you sure I can't stay with Inuyasha."  
  
"I think this is best."  
  
Believing that she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "All right. Does the others know about this?"   
  
"No. I'll find a way to tell everyone, I trying to keep this a secret for as long as I can."   
  
"Ok."  
  
Smiling at him,"Lets go back to the hut and you get Inuyasha forgiveness and I give you a lollipop."  
  
"I am big boy. Can't I have two?"  
  
Shippou running ahead yelling at Inuyasha about being sorry. Kagome walking behind when she sees Sango polishing her boomerang and Sango ask her to sit down next to her.  
  
"You are looking content."  
  
"Yes. How are you. I was wondering if you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"You seem very happy lately.. Is there a boy I don't know about or is Inuyasha still the one?"  
  
Blushing, "Inuyasha of course not. That is a past."  
  
"And yet, your blushing." Sango smirking.  
  
Using diversion, "Your right I am content."  
  
Sango about to comment when she notices Kagome stroking her hair."That is pretty."  
  
She didn't realize her actions. "What?"  
  
"Your hairpin." Sango touches, "it looks expensive."  
  
"Yes, It was a gift but I don't have a chance to wear it often."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." she answers, 'Defiantly a guy' she thinks.  
  
" Sango when you are done interrogating me and finish with your boomerang come to the hut. I have something to give you. "  
  
"What is interrogate?"  
  
"Nevermind.. Tell me what you did while I was away.."  
  
Kagome and Sango continue talk and Inuyasha looks from the trees and listens to the conversation. 'That the same pin. That's the one Sesshoumaru gave her..'   
  
Kagome and Sango could of sworn they heard a growl.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
-------------------  
  
Something Different:  
  
Ok, I was merrily writing this story but I started getting ideas about other stories and to my shame I started writing them. I will not post them until this one is done. I honestly can't see myself juggling stories. Well, I made up my mind to give you one of my ideas of what has been nagging me the the past four days and its what has been delaying me from finishing part 4 so if you think it is the beginning of something tell me.  
  
A/U Inuyasha - Has no name..  
  
"Lord sesshoumaru it's 5:30 pm"  
  
"Yes Mimmi, continue"   
  
You see, my name is Mimmi and I work in a private building in a private section of buildings where its outside looks just as much as the outside. If you pass by you'll never give it a second look but that they way it intended to be. Inside is another story. Inside there is an elite force of law enforcement. It has no name and it took me a while to get some much clearance to even work here. Yes, it took a year if background checks, to see if I would compromise their unit but they found nothing as I could of told as you see I am a good worker and a reliable employee. You see I am invisible not in the they can't see me but I am meant only to seen and seldom heard since that is the nature of my job. The office across Lord Sesshoumaru is only known as Miroku, he is second in command under Sesshoumaru. You see every body here doesn't have a last name except for the newest recruit, I don't know why but I believe it is for security reasons.. I am not complaining.  
  
Passing Miroku's office and you have the main operation room where everyone is working. The people who supervise the operation area is two people name of Rin and Jaken. She handle day to day and he works the night time and if you saw him you would understand but they both handle recruitment and there where the new girl fits in her name is Kagome Higuashi who runs communications. I have seen her before since she work in other buildings I work in and is pretty high in the food chain so I am a little surprise she is here but there are rumors that she and Lord Sesshoumaru are seeing each other if you know what I mean which would be dangerous except it seems he has family around him.   
  
The two main agents are not here there are overseas setting up an operation that I am not privy too. Well, I can't get anywhere but I know who they are, Sango and Inuyasha. Sango I've seen previously 3 years ago when she was a top cop then she disappeared along with sometime partner Inuyasha, I think of him brawn to her brains but I seen her fight so I change my mind on the idea daily. Did I mention that Inuyasha is also Lord Sesshoumaru brother well I did say family. You ask who or what I do here, I am the Cleaner. I take care of things that need to be rid of. things that won't been heard or seen from again.  
  
"Mimmi, when you're done please clean the rug it has been getting too many feet traffic lately."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Well, a girl can dream... 


End file.
